1. Field
The invention is in the field of railroad switching installations.
2. State of the Art
Railroad yards typically include manually operated head block switching installations to switch rail cars from one track to another. In such an installation, a pair of stationary rails diverge and a pair of switching rails are arranged in conjunction therewith to be moved one way or another to, for example, either maintain an engine or a train on a main track or to switch it to a branch track. The switching rails are shifted by mechanism which includes linkage that extends beneath the track to connections with such switching rails. A head block switching stand, which supports manually operated components of the switching mechanism, is normally provided off to one side of the rails on extended portions of mutually adjacent, unusually elongate, special ties for rail shifting purposes. Its manually-operated mechanism is operably attached to a switching bar portion of the linkage by means of an elongate connecting rod portion of such linkage, which extends between the special ties and constitutes a hazard to persons walking beside the tracks, particularly when such connecting rod rises above tie level as it frequently does. The uncovered rod is often tripped over, and feet are caught in the space between the ties. Switchmen have experienced broken legs and twisted or sprained ankles. Filling the space between the ties with ballast to prevent accidental insertion of a person's feet between rod and ties has been found to unacceptably bind the rod. In fact, accumulations of debris must frequently be removed to avoid such binding. Therefore, this long-recognized hazard to the safety of switchmen and other workers has traditionally been tolerated.